Capitol High Boarding School
by MoonshineMisty
Summary: Katniss and all our other HG characters are in high school! They will battle challenges like romance drama, dances, sports, and much more. Will their friendship survive? Many pairings! The adults are the mean kids or teachers. Possibly will be rated T later... *Discontinued*
1. Get Ready to Board!

Katniss Everdeen's POV

I wake up and reach for my sister, Prim. She gently moves and blinks up at me sleepily.

"Good morning, Katniss," she whispers softly.

"Good morning, Primrose," I say in a dainty English voice. My sister giggles and we bounce out of bed. I dress in jeans, braid my long brown hair, shove on tall brown boots, and slip on a dark green short sleeve short. I pick up my jean jacket.

"Let's go get breakfast, little prim and proper rose!" I tease gently. Prim glances at me with wide twelve-year-old blue eyes.

"Prim and proper!" she echoes. "I wanna be a vet when I grow up! A vet!" I smile.

"Only a joke, little sister." Prim looks a bit exasperated, but we walk down to breakfast in peace.

"Morning, girls. First day of school, huh?" Mom asks.

"Yup!" I say cheerfully, shoveling cereal into my mouth.

"Slow down, Kat!" my mother exclaims.

"Katniss, Mom!" I groan. Mom smiles kindly.

"I know, honey. I know," she sighs. I finish, practically in 0.01 seconds, and am out the door in a snap of the fingers. I see four people walking towards my house and recognize Finnick Odair, Annie Cresta, Peeta Mellark, and Johanna Mason, some of my friends.

"Hi Katniss!" Annie says with a tiny giggle. She clings to Finnick's arm, and he grins down at her.

"Did Cato, Clove, Glimmer, Marvel, Thresh, and Gale go on the bus?" I ask.

"Yup," Peeta replies.

"Course," I snap scornfully.

"What, did Buttercup scratch you?" Johanna laughs.

"Nuttercup was asleep," I roll my eyes. The others laugh. Peeta raises his eyebrows briefly.

"We should get going."

"Right," I say. My phone plays my favorite song quickly, the pop version of "Hanging Tree".

So meet me at midnight at the hanging tree-ee-ee  
side by side with me-ee-ee

"Hello?" I say into the phone as we start to walk.

"OMG Katniss! Where are you! Like we're gonna be LATE!" Glimmer's voice screamed my ear.

"What? It's only seven-fifty- oh snap!" I yell and hang up swiftly.

"RUN GUYS!" I scream at the others. Doubling over with laughter, my friends follow me.

I walk into the front of the school just as the first bell rings. I run into homeroom and put my backpack down. Madge Undersee and Thresh sit next to me.

"Hi!" I grin at Thresh. Thresh nods back.

"We have Mr. Abernathy," he growls gruffly. I roll my eyes. The man is very grumpy.

"Hello, 'mockingjays'," Mr. Abernathy grunts, walking into the room just as Clove sits down in front of me with Cato sitting next to her.

"Delly, Madge, please pass out the schedules." I pick up mine.

_Homeroom- Mr. Abernathy (8:00-9:00)_

_Period 1, Music- Miss Trinket (9:00-9:30)_

_Period 2, English- Mr. Darius (9:30-10:15)_

_Period 3, Math- Mr. Crane (10:15- 11:00)_

_Period 4, PE- Mrs. Atala (11:00-11:30_

_Period 5, Social Studies- Mr. Undersee (11:30-12:30)_

_Lunch (12:30- 1:15)_

_Period 6, Writing and D.E.A.R.- Mr. Cinna (1:15- 2:00)_

_Period 7, Science- Mr. Beetee (2:00- 2:45)_

_Period 8, Elective 1- Miss Wiress (2:45- 3:20)_

_Period 9, Elective 2- Mrs. Undersee (3:20-3:55)_

_End of Day (3:55)_

I was pretty pleased. Huh. Didn't know both of Madge's parents taught. Argh! We get out at nearly 4:00!

"Four o'clock 'escape'," I whisper unhappily to Clove. She nods grumpily back. Then I receive my locker combination. I grin widely and head out with the rest of the class.

By lunchtime, I'm satisfied. I decorated my locker with forest green and glittering green paper trees, with flowing blue paper pools. I pasted them on the walls. I put some golden tiger-stripe duct tape on the edges. Now I walk home with the whole gang.

"Big news, guys," Cato grins shyly.

"What is it this time?" Johanna rolls her eyes, biting back an excited smile.

"We are officially dating!" Clove blushes violently.

"O-M-G!" Glimmer screams. "You guys are so cute!" I laugh.

"The birth of Clato," I tease.

"KATNISS!" my black-haired friend shrieks, gently slapping my arm playfully. Cato grins.

"Sounds good!" he says innocently. Clove looks ready to tackle him.

"Did you guys know that there is boarding?" Peeta asks, scanning a pamphlet.

"No. Why?" Thresh replies.

"It says anyone who does not take the bus very often both to and from school and lives over thirty minutes away is requested to board this year. Grades six and up," the blonde boy replies.

He's so cute, I think. We all stare at each other.

"We all live thirty-five minutes away," Marvel says slowly.

"YAY!" Glimmer screams. "Annie, Johanna, Katniss, Clove, Madge, GET READY TO BOARD!"

"AHHHHH!"

**A/N New fanfic! New POV each chapter! R&R, peeps!**


	2. Foxes Can Make Good Friends

I talked to Mom about boarding, and she agreed sadly. Prim is going, too. So now, at the breakfast table in the morning, we sit. I have my duffel bag ready.

"Girls. I have sad news," Mom says tearfully. "I'll be moving to Canada for about a year and a half. It's a can't-miss job opportunity. And if I fail at getting it, we'll be moving from the District Twelve neighborhood down to the District Eleven neighborhood. And I'll be taking you guys to the Eleven private school to save money." I groan.

"Come ON!"

Clove's POV

"OMIGOSH THANK YOU MOM!" I scream. I pick up my midnight black bag and run outside. 7:35. Huh. HURRY!

I stumble into the front door.

"Move on, tiny little Clover," a voice growls. It's Enobaria, the mean girl. I move aside but snort in laughter.

"All students starting boarding today please go upstairs and receive your dorm number!" Mr. Snow, the principal booms over the intercom. I drag my bag down the hall.

"I didn't know there was an upstairs," I grumble.

"It's in the side building's upstairs," a girl with red hair replies to me. We turn a corner and exit through some double doors. Then we find a boy giving out our dorm numbers and ask ours.

"Dorm thirty-six for both of you," the boy tells me and the girl. We stepped up the stairs.

"I'm Clove Silver. I'm a big biker," I say to the girl.

"I'm Finch Fox, but please call me Fox!" she says.

"Okay!" I say. "...Finch." Fox laughs.

"I'm a good runner. I'm wanting to be on the track team." We enter a dorm and see all my other girl friends. Katniss, Glimmer, Johanna, Annie, and Madge. Katniss and Johanna are bunking. So are Glimmer and Annie. Madge is alone.

"Wanna share, Fox?" I ask. Fox nods and claims the bottom bunk. I climb up to the top and start arranging the sheets.

"Hey guys!" Glimmer squeals. "There's a dance on Friday night! And today it's Tuesday, so we have three days, including today, TO PREPARE!"

"Who do you think you're gonna go with?" Annie asks dreamily. "I'm going Finnick... I hope."

"You two are dating, I'm sure you'll go together!" Katniss grins. "I'm thinking Peeta is cute."

"I'm not girly, but I'd like to take Gale," Johanna shrugs.

"Thresh is nice," Fox says in a little voice.

"OMG OMG OMG! MARVEL!" Glimmer screams at the top of her lungs.

"Shhh!" I scold, laughing. "I'm totally going with Cato!"

"Sport sign ups are tomorrow," Johanna pipes up.

"Track!" Fox says immediately.

"Basketball," Katniss smiles.

"Cheerleading!" Glimmer squeals.

"There's a biking team, thankfully!" I sigh in relief, reading another pamphlet. "It's in the 'rare school sports' section."

"Ooh, swimming!" Annie giggles.

"Dance, dance!" Madge sings.

"Nothing," Johanna mutters.

"WOO HOO!" We scream together (minus Johanna).

**A/N Gonna post another chapter today, hopefully! Maybe even 2! R&R! By the 5th chapter, I want at least 10 reviews! I have high hopes :3!**


	3. Sports and a New Enemy

Annie's POV

I step forwards nervously. I am in a sparkly blue two-piece, my brown hair tied in a high ponytail.

"Dive in. Swim ten laps around the pool please," the trainer orders. I dive in perfectly off the dive board and do my laps brilliantly (I hope). The trainer makes me hold my breath underwater for a full minute. Then he lets me take a short break to catch my breath. I do five front flips in a row and six back flips. A handstand. And finally, a handstand back flip and a barrel roll.

"Good," the trainer nods. I leave the indoor pool glowing with happiness in my green towel.

Katniss's POV

My sneakers squeak on the basketball court's shiny floor as I jump up and toss the ball to the hoop. I fall back and manage to regain my balance perfectly. The ball thumps loudly to the ground, going through.

"Good!" Mrs. Atala nods. "With some training, you'd be a perfect player." I walk out smiling. I feel satisfied.

Finch's POV

I lace up my shoes and poise myself carefully to run.

The very least mile time of six minutes, I think.

"GO!" the man coaching shouts. I start running. The world blurs by. My breathing quickens and I heave them. The usual soft ache begins quietly in my chest as I near my last lap. I skid to a stop, finished.

"Five minutes and twenty-seven seconds," the coach nods. "Good job! The teams will be posted in the hall." I grin and set off to the dorm to shower.

Madge's POV

I carefully tie up my pale silk pink ballet shoes and tighten my bun. I'm wearing a white leotard and tutu.

"Madge Undersee," Madame Bella, the teacher, announces lightly. I prance onto the small stage on my very tiptoes. I start to twirl around gracefully, then do a pirouette. I dance. My movements are flowing water, floating blossoms, rippling fire. Then I stop delicately, arms outstretched, on my tiptoes again. The other girls clap politely and Ms. Bella nods, shock on her face. I walk offstage happily.

Glimmer's POV

"One, two, three, four!" I squeal, starting my practice. I shake my pompoms and cheer loudly. Then I do two somersaults, jump up, a back stand hand spring, and two front flips. I spin around and do three backflips.

"Is that it?" the girl at the table asks, sounding impressed.

"Oh! Delly!" I exclaim.

"Yah, like, duh. I'm the, like, cheer captain. I am, like, the prettiest girl in school. So, are you?" Delly snorts. She's platinum blonde with pale blue eyes and pale skin (A/N I know Delly isn't like that, but she is here).

"Yep," I reply. The popular girl nods.

"Go. Teams posted in hall." I turn on my heel and march out of the MUR.

Clove's POV

I ride my turquoise bike out and start doing my tricks. A wheelie. I spin around, close to the ground. A back wheel wheelie. I jump into the air for a short time and clack down. The trainer there, a boy named Jake, tells me to ride my bike for a full fifteen minutes without stopping. I do so easily.

"Great job!" Jake grins. "One more thing. Get your bike into back-wheelie position, stand on the pedal, and spin the bike around." I carefully follow his instructions and start spinning.

"Great...!" Jake chokes out in awe. I nod silently and walk away.

"Do you even talk!?" the boy yells after me.

"Yes!" I shout back.

"Wait!" I turn around.

"Wanna go out?" Jake asks.

"I have a date!" I spit at him. As I walked away, I knew he was glaring hatred at me. I have found us a new enemy.

The Next Day...

Annie's POV:

I look at the swim team list anxiously. It said:

_Capitol Mockingjays Swim Team:_

_Annie Cresta_

_Finnick Odair_

_Gloss Potter_

_Rue Flutter_

_Johanna Timber-_

I stop there. That was all I need to know. I smile and set off to look for my friends, thinking about a few things. 1, Johanna tried out for swim? And 2, who is Rue?

Katniss's POV

I glance at the basketball team list.

_Gale Hawthorne_

_Katniss Everdeen_

I squeal in happiness and run off to tell the others the great news.

Finch's POV

I check the track team and see my name. I am in! Hooray! I jump into the air happily then remember. Two days to prepare for the dance! I run off quickly.

Madge's POV

I am in the ballet class! I skip away happily and silently. Yes, I am NOT talkative. Oh- the dance!

Glimmer's POV

On the cheer team! OMG THE DANCE DANCE DANCE! GOTTA TELL THE GALS! EEEEEEP! **(A/N All I'm gonna say, sorry!)**

Clove's POV

I walk up the the coach boy, Jake, who stands by the biking team list.

_Clove Silver_

_Cato Lee_

I do a fist pump into the air excitedly.

"Hey, Lucky Clover" Jake mutters in a flirty voice.

"Shut up," I growl. "And don't call me Lucky Clover."

"Oh, I will call you that. Because-" he looks around at the deserted hallway. "It was a pure piece of luck that you are here, alone... Together." The 18-year-old boy hisses "together". My eyes widen and I try to scramble away. He catches me and slams me against a locker. _Bam-bam-ba-dam! _it clashes. I scream, shrill and long, until he covers my mouth swiftly. He uncovers it and I think he's going to let go until, he starts leaning in and-

Cato's POV

I am turning the corner to look at the biking team, when I hear the scream. It comes directly where the team list should be- and it sounds like-

"CLOVE!" I holler, skidding into the area. I see her, pinned against a locker, the coach boy's lips mashed against hers. No doubt, she was struggling against him. Swiftly, I throw the boy into the ground easily. He's skinny and not so heavy, while I am well-muscled (even though I'm 16 and he's 18).

"What do you think you're doing to my girl?" I roar in his face.

"My girl," the boy hisses. Then he scrambles up and sprints away.

**A/N AAAH! Sort-of cliffy? Next chapter will be about the girls shopping for the dance! Sorry, not many boy POVs. The girls are kinda the main characters. Bye! R&R A LOT!**


	4. Shopping and A (Horrible) Surprise

Johanna's POV

I awake to someone shaking me.

"Unh... Gerroff..." I mumble.

"WAKE UP!" Glimmer's shrill voice screams in my ear. I sit up abruptly, throwing the smaller girl off the bed with a loud "THUMP!" and "Ouch!"

"Sorry," I smile over the edge. The others giggle.

"Shopping, it's only six, though, because school is at eight," Madge grins. My eyes widen in horror.

Katniss's POV

I wait as Johanna gets her dress on.

"Ready, Jo?" Glimmer calls.

"I look terrible... May as well get over with it," comes Johanna's voice. She steps out and our jaws drop. My friend is wearing a sparkly silver mini tiara on her boy-short spiky hair, a glittering black jacket that conceals nearly all of her shirt and has a glittering black belt, a black skirt that comes down just above her knees, a simple white shirt, and plain shiny black high-heels.

"I look horrible, right?" Johanna looks worried.

"Amazing!" Clove gasps.

"Your turn!" I squeal, shoving an outfit into her arms and pushing her into the dressing room.

Glimmer's POV

A minute later, Clove opens the door nervously and reveals herself. She has a little black tiara in her long very dark brown hair, the same skirt as Johanna, sparkly black high-heels, and a black strapless shirt with just a thin black neck-loop strap to keep it on her.

"Wow!" Katniss cheers.

"Fabulous!" I sing, standing up and strutting into the room with my dress.

No One's POV (List of dresses)

Glimmer is wearing a strapless sparkly pale golden-whitish dress that fans out mid-shins.

Katniss is wearing a feather-like strapless shirt and a thin white skirt that touches the ground.

Annie is wearing a knee-high strapless purple dress with a golden belt.

Madge is wearing a sleeveless sparkly tan shirt with a golden belt, a knee-high white skirt, and short-sleeve black jacket.

And Fox is wearing a one strap orange-and-red dress with a slit in it up to just above her knee, white on the inside.

Few Hours Later, At Lunch...

Clove's POV

"You have to quit the biking team!" Cato growls. "Coach Jake is-"

"No! Biking is my life!" I wail. "Do you not want me to be happy?" I stop there and we stare at each other silently. Cato's eyes well up with tears.

"I just wanted you to be safe," he says softly.

"I know," I sniffle, hugging him. The strong teen wraps his arms around me.

"Aww!" Annie's bubbly, light laugh giggles. We break apart slowly and smile sheepishly at our friends.

"Hey, dance tomorrow!" Glimmer bubbles.

"Clove, will you go to the dance with me?" Cato asks.

"Glimmer, will you go to the dance with me?" Marvel asks.

"Fox, will you go to the dance with me?" Gale asks.

"Katniss, will you go to the dance with me?" Peeta asks.

"Annie, will you go to the dance with me?" Finnick asks.

"Yes!" we giggle. Thresh walks up with a small girl in tow (Johanna and Madge look very alone).

"Guys, this is Rue, my sister," the tall guy says. We clap for her and she blushes. Johanna looks at him.

"Will you be my dance date, Thresh?" she gets out. Thresh gapes.

"Yes!" he booms, bear-hugging her, surprisingly. Jo hugs him back happily.

"So your name is Thresh Flutter?" Annie smiles. Thresh turns red.

"Umm... I'll be up in my, um, dorm. I'm skipping class today, I guess," Madge says quietly. It's clear she's trying not to cry, but we stay silent and nod as she runs out of the cafeteria. The bell rings and we walk to our classes.

Katniss's POV

I sit down in Mr. Beetee's science class and find myself with Enobaria, Gloss, and Cashmere around me. I shiver. Great. The "populars". Thankfully, Peeta slumps into the chair in my front and smiles at me. I nod back.

"Katniss Everdeen, please report to Mr. Snow's office," the secretary's voice on the loudspeaker says solemnly. Mr. Beetee nods to me and I run to the office.

I see Prim, standing stiff as a board, face paper white, eyes starting to get shiny.

"Prim!" I scream, hugging her. "What's wrong? Where's Mom? Are you okay? Is the house okay? WHAT'S WRONG!" Prim stares at me. Then she slowly pulls her two braids together. Into one braid.

Her emergency sign.


	5. The Tragedy, the Party, and the Incident

"Prim?" I touch her cheek. "Prim?!"

"She won't speak," Mrs. Coin, the secretary, says from her desk.

"Prim!" I sob. "Prim!"

"Primrose Cloe Everdeen!" I say softly. "What has happened?"

"You're mother, Miss Everdeen, has died," Mr. Snow growls, steps out of his room, taking care to be very hurtful.

"NO!" I scream. "NOO!" I fall to the floor, body wracked with sobs, shrieking into the carpet. Words run through my head.

I, Katniss Delia Everdeen, am an orphan. A true, real, actual orphan. First my father. Then my mother. Who next? Peeta? Prim? Clove? Finnick?

"You have permission to remain under the care of the school until you are off to college," Mr. Snow tells me. "No more holidays, I'm sorry. Unless you can go to a friend's."

I don't remember much of that night. Prim is allowed in my dorm. We cry softly into each other, while Madge moans miserably in her sleep, probably haunted by the fact that she has no one to go to the dance with.

The next day, just like that, the intense pain is gone. Twice I bend over sobbing, feel numb the whole time, but when the dance comes, I completely forget. Thank god for dances.

"Katniss?" Peeta holds out his hand. "A dance?" I take it and lean in. He leans in. Our lips brush softly, and I close my eyes, lost in heaven.

I am in love.

The Next Month, October 26th...

It's Annie's birthday! I wait at her house and nibble Cheez-it's in the shadow of the jungle gym, with the other girls. Annie has about 8 deck chairs in pairs around her pool, a trampoline, a great tree swing that swings from a tree right by to the pool, far over the pool, a large jungle gym, a Jacuzzi, and a normal swing. All the girls are here already, and we're waiting for the boys. Sadly, Annie's mom also invited the populars (Enobaria, Gloss, Cashmere, Delly, Bonnie, and Twill). Ding-dong! Annie's mom goes and opens the door. The boys and the "pops" wait patiently.

"Hey gals!" Delly says in a sassy voice. She's wearing a sparkly bright pink string bikini.

"Guys," Marvel corrects.

"What-ever!" Cashmere snorts, wearing a blue silky-looking string two-piece. The pair start dancing on the lawn to music.

"You guys look like chickens," Johanna growls, rolling her eyes.

"BA-KAWK!" Cato yells, squirting them with water guns. They screech and run away, while Bonnie, Twill, Gloss, and Enobaria battle the boys by splashing. We girls step out of the jungle gym shade.

I'm wearing a light green bikini, Johanna is wearing a dark purple one-piece, Annie is wearing a turquoise bikini, Clove is wearing a sparkly ruby red bikini, Glimmer is wearing a white string bikini, Madge is wearing a pale blue one-piece, and Fox is wearing a blue bikini. The boys chuckle. I strut over to the pool and look down at Peeta, who grins at me from the water in his red swim shorts.

"Hi Peeta!" I smile. His strong, wet hand finds my foot and pulls me down.

"You're heavy!" Peeta puffs, holding me in his arms. I'm thinking it's lucky that I've gotten over my mother's... I don't say it in my mind. I bury my face in his chest, tears running down my wet face. My date seems to notice this and rubs my back until I calm down.

"I miss her, Peeta," I say in a tiny voice.

"I know. I know," he whispers in my ear. I lean against him and watch as Clove swings bravely from the tree into the water. Just as she is about to enter the water, Gloss rips her from the rope and slams her against the poolside. I see her eyes widened in shock, her head hitting the side, hard, and then she slides under the water, unconscious (A/N Yes, it is possible to knock yourself unconscious like that, I know it for a fact).

"CLOVE!" Cato roars. His face is red with anger, his mouth wide open furiously, his eyes narrowed in a terrible anger. He lunges to get her, as the girls and boys alike start water-battling. Johanna splashes water in a silver-and-blue torrent at Bonnie like a motor, who squeals and screams but is backed up into a corner and can't get away fast enough. Twill is being ambushed by Marvel, him blowing into a pool noodle and using it like a water-firing cannon. I find a squirt gun just as Cashmere bends down to get it. She looks up at me sharply. I, without doubt, starting squirting her in the eyes. The popular girl starts screaming.

Cato's POV

I see red for a moment, fury flaming my vision. Then I dive forwards and snatch Clove up. She opens her eyes and moans.

"Cato?" she whimpers. "What happened? I was swinging-and then- then... I think I saw Gloss, and now I'm here and my head hurts so badly and, and, and..."

"Shh," I whisper, hauling her and myself onto the pavement. Clove goes limp in my arms and I hear Annie, Marvel, Gale, and Thresh herding the populars out the door. Soon everyone is inside the house.

**A/N Excuse the shortness, please! R&R! (New goal is 20 reviews by Chapter 6!)**


	6. Crush, Friend, Enemy and Halloween

Katniss's POV I sit down and plump up a pillow for Clove, who has an ice pack. She lies down and us girls watch Finding Nemo (courtesy of Brittany, Annie's little sister). "Just keep swimming, just keep swimming, just keep swim-ming, swim-ming, swim-ming," we all sing. The boys left an hour ago. Us girls are having a sleepover! The movie ends and we send Brittany away. "Let's go to sleep. I'm already exhausted," Fox yawns. We nod and settle down in our sleeping bags. The day after the next day, it is a school day. I wake to Johanna shaking me. "Rue's screaming again," she hisses. In fact, I do hear the shrieks of the small girl. She joined our dorm recently and started bunking with Madge, herself on top. I seem to be the only one who can calm her down. I climb onto the girl's bunk. "Hush, Rue," I whisper. The girl looks only twelve in sleep. Although she is fifteen. She's one year younger then the rest of us. Rue calms down and I jump onto the floor and get dressed in a short-sleeve black T-shirt, ripped jean shorts, and tall red sneaker boots. "Cute, Kat!" Annie squeals, hopping out of bed to greet me. "Thanks, Ann," I smile. Madge blinks her eyes open and glowers at us. "Be quiet," she hisses. "Madge? Are you feeling okay?" Annie asks. "You're usually so perky." "Oh, no, nothing but the fact that my FRIENDS stole the guy I like," the girl growls back. "Who?" Glimmer bubbles, twirling out of bed. "Peeta Mellark," Madge snarls back. {Next Paragraph} Peeta Mellark. My so-far date. Can't be. Madge hates us now. Not our friend. Enemy. Friend. Crush. No. No. Crush. Friend. Enemy. Friend. Enemy. Crush. Crush. Crush. She likes him. No. I answer my thoughts with a scream. (TO THE NEXT PARAGRAPH) It is the end of the day. The gang and I are at the park. Glimmer and Annie are chatting about something that happened on the Nightly Caesar Flickerman Show. Johanna, Gale, and Finnick kick around a ball with Cato leaning against a tree, arm around Clove, nearby. Madge sits on a bench, glancing at Peeta repeatedly, who sits on the other end, closing his eyes. I lean against another tree and look around at my friends. Life is good. I slowly close my eyes and take deep breaths. That is, until I hear the "mm!-m...mmm..." I snap open my eyes and see Madge, lips pressed against Peeta's, Peeta looking like he's in a state of bliss. I let out a short, dismayed cry and sprint away. Peeta breaks apart and then yells after me. I hear Madge cackling. But it's over now. Peeta clearly is not interested in me. October 31st Katniss's POV I wake up crying. 'It's just Peeta,' I tell myself. 'I'll get over it. Just a stupid boy.' Clove stands over me, eyes sympathetic. She has a devil horn headband for Halloween. Costumes aren't allowed during school hours. I see Madge twirl out of the room, wearing her witch hat. She sure is a witch. I wipe my nose with my pajama sleeve and get up. I dress in a long-sleeve dark green shirt, dark blue jeans, my usual red tall sneaker boots, braid my hair, and put a bracelet with bats on it on. The girls and I walk down to the cafeteria for breakfast. I enter the room and see Madge and Peeta holding hands. Flushing with anger, I stalk up to them. "Peeta," I snarl at him. "What the heck?" "Katniss," Peeta begins, wrenching his hand from Madge's. "Please listen!" I turn on my heel and march out of the room. "I-" I slam the door. 


End file.
